


Recompense

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [23]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Fidelity, Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e20 Hepatitis, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, Smutcember, or as close as I ever get to PWP anyway, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "You want a massage?" Beej asks as he towers over Hawk, all heat and sweat and muscle.What if Hawk accepted the offer of a massage for his bad back?
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Swamp(y) Sex [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Swamp monthly theme fics





	Recompense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Don't look too closely at where this does or doesn't fit into the episode or is feasible in that scene, I didn't 🤣
> 
> Written for Smutcember 2018 and has been languishing in my word processor waiting for a name, then when I read it back this time I went "... wait." So here it is at last.
> 
> Also as so often I'm not sure where the dividing line is between M and E, if you think I picked wrong please let me know.

* * *

_**Recompense** _

* * *

"You want a massage?" Beej asks as he towers over Hawk, all heat and sweat and muscle.

Hawk gulps. "Only if you put your shirt back on first," he quips, trying to hide how the notion of BJ's hands on his body is affecting him.

BJ rolls his eyes and cuffs Hawk's shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. Lie down."

Hawk should definitely protest, or insist that Beej don a t-shirt, but instead he somehow finds himself lying on his front on the cot and trying not to moan as BJ rubs his back in long, even strokes.

"You're really tense," BJ murmurs.

Hawk bites back the snarky remark about how having six foot of fucking gorgeous doctor touching him is affecting his ability to stay calm.

"You know," BJ says (and it's probably Hawk's imagination, but he swears BJ's voice has gotten darker and softer), "this would be more effective on your back rather than through your shirt."

All the blood in Hawk's body that hasn't done so already starts racing to his cheeks and his groin. "Oh?"

"Yeah, especially if you have some oil or lotion or something."

It's stupid, it's probably a lethal move (and he doesn't want to admit why he owns the stuff), but Hawk digs in his footlocker and hands the bottle of lotion to BJ, then peels his shirt off. He may be a fool, but he can't resist the notion of BJ's hands on his skin.

BJ shuffles around, then suddenly he's straddling Hawk, strong thighs either side of Hawk's ass, and starting to smooth lotion up and down Hawk's back.

God. It's _heavenly_.

BJ has good, strong, clever hands, and he works slowly and methodically, finding and easing each knot with care. Hawk won't be able to walk after, but he can't imagine any way he's gonna give the tiniest shit about that.

He doesn't even realise he's grinding into the mattress at first, and when he does he can't make himself stop. It's just... he's lost in how comforting and warm and sexy it is to have BJ touching him.

Then, unexpectedly, BJ stills.

"Whassa matter?" Hawk asks, voice slurred and groggy.

"Hawk, are you, uh... enjoying this?"

"'Course. 'S relaxing."

There's a pause. "I didn't mean that kind of enjoyment."

"No?"

BJ skims a finger down Hawk's spine. Hawk whimpers, he can't help himself.

"I'm asking about... this kind..."

Hawk grits his teeth and tries to shove the arousal back by sheer force of will. It doesn't work.

"I - I mean..." He sighs. "Yes," he whispers. "I'm enjoying it in all possible ways."

"Oh."

Hawk now wishes Beej weren't sitting on him, so he could look up and check what's happening on BJ's face. Then again, far too much is probably showing on _Hawk's_ face.

"Oh," BJ says again. He shifts, leans over Hawk's body and murmurs in his ear, "I'm glad."

Hawk swallows hard. "You are?"

"Very. How's your back."

"Much better, why d'you ask?"

BJ chuckles. "Because I really wanna get you naked."

Hawk never expected BJ to be so straightforward. "Uh."

BJ presses down - no, grinds down - and his cock is hard on Hawk's ass, and is Beej making a move on him? He can't process it.

"Turn over," BJ whispers in his ear.

Hawk obeys. His body rubs against BJ as he moves and BJ's erection is unbelievably distracting. Despite some compelling evidence, Hawk's having trouble with the notion BJ's turned on because of _him_.

BJ grins widely, practically sharklike. Hawk arches up into him, and despite their pants, it's electric, it feels so good. BJ runs his hands up and down Hawk's chest and rocks against him, and Hawk wonders if BJ would do this again, wonders if this makes them some kind of couple now, wonders if BJ will fuck him in the ass till he cries.

The thought's too much and he falls to pieces, and BJ holds him all the way through it, grinding against his thigh and kissing his face.

Once he's back into his own head, Hawk reaches out to tug lazily at the buttons of BJ's fly. "C'mere." He pops them open one by one, then he's slipping his hand into BJ's fatigues, and BJ's hard and hot and delightful.

"Can I suck on this another time?"

BJ lets out a husky laugh. "You can absolutely do that."

Hawk grins and pulls BJ down for a proper kiss at last as he starts to stroke BJ's cock. If this is recompense, maybe a bad back isn't such a terrible thing after all.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
